Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plastic lens element and a lens module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a plastic lens element and a lens module which are applicable to portable electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of personal electronic products and mobile communication products having camera functionalities, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the demand for compact lens modules has been increasing and the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact lens modules increase significantly.
A plastic lens element is generally used to effectively reduce the manufacturing cost of the lens module. A conventional plastic lens element is typically formed by an injection molding method and has a smooth and bright surface, which is featured with high reflectivity. Accordingly, when the non-imaging light is reflected from the surfaces of other optical elements of the lens module to the surface of the plastic lens element, the non-imaging light reflected from the surface of the plastic lens element cannot be effectively attenuated and would be incident on the surfaces of lens elements of the lens module.
Given the above, a surface property of the plastic lens element relates to the image quality of the lens module. How to reduce the non-imaging light reflected from the surface of the plastic lens element has become one of the important subjects, so that the image quality of the compact lens modules can be enhanced, and the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities can be satisfied.